Strip Poker: My Candy Love Style
by Black Blazing Cypress
Summary: It's time to play - strip poker that is - Join the My Candy Love gang while they play a fabulous game of strip poker. With Pattycake, crazy Melody and... a responsible Castiel? With this crew, who knows what sort of craziness will ensue? And of course no one was prepared for blackmail, but who's to blame for it? Maybe a certain, psychotic blonde...
1. Chapter 1

_I knew this was a bad idea… _Arianna thought to herself, there she was in Iris's basement of all place's playing, of course, strip poker. Of course this might not have been so bad were it only girls playing, but no, Castiel, Nathaniel, Lysander, Jade, and Dajan were _all _present.

Arianna hugged here arms around her chest protectively. She still had her pants (Thank god!), but was only wearing a bra on top. She looked over at Kim,who was dealing, and was in utter awe in how the girl could feel so comfortable in just and bra and underwear.

It was Nathaniel's turn – his loss. He was forced to remove his pants now that his shirt was already gone. His face flushed, then turned scarlet.

"I-I-I…" Nathaniel stuttered.

"What wrong Mr. President?" Castiel's snarky, sarcastic tone filled the air. Nathaniel looked at him pissed off being written all over his face.

"A game's a game, you have to follow the rules Nathaniel…" Melody tone came from the other side of the circle – the boy's may have not have noticed it, but all the girls could here the seductive tone Melody was speaking in.

Gathering all his courage Nathaniel stood up, and unbuckled his belt, his pants fell to the ground, he was left in just his boxer's now – one wrong move and it was all over for him.

Arianna looked at Nathaniel with pity, trying to give him a smile, the "I hate my life right now" look never left his face.

It was Lysander's turn now. Some how, he only had managed to have to remove his shoes.

"Damn dude, are you some kind of poker – playing genius?" Dajan obviously flustered by only having pants and underwear remaining, questioned Lysander.

"I must just have formidable luck tonight." the Victorian – era styled boy replied in his silky voice. Lysander went – it was his win.

"Damn!" Jade responded to Lysander's win – he had nothing to complain about though. Jade had only lost his shoes and socks and was pretty well off compared to the other boys.

Next up was Violette, she had not yet removed one article of clothing, but this turn it was her loss – she took off her shoes and added them to the pile slowly accumulating with everyone's clothing.

It was Castiel's turn – his loss. He took off his shirt and Arianna could not help but marvel at his stunning abs. he noticed her staring and gave her his signature smirk. She returned this with a glare.

The night went on wins and losses all around. It was Nathaniel's turn again – he checked his cards and…

"Well, what's wrong Mr. President?" Castiel's sarcastic tone rang out through the night once again.


	2. Chapter 2

**I got a few of you who wanted me to continue this so… I DID! Here you guys go – thanks for the awesome comments!**

**fairytailrox654**

Nathaniel's face paled.

"Mother %/*^!" he murmured (quite loudly) under his breath. _I cannot do this, not in front of Melody…not in front of ANYONE actually – _Nathaniel thought.

Everyone was looking at Nathaniel differently. Arianna, Violette, Lysander, and Iris with pity, Jade, Dajan, with disgust, and Castiel was trying not to burst with laughter. Melody had a vicious gleam in her eyes no one had yet seen before almost saying "_Off with the shorts!" _

Nathaniel got up and ran for the door.

"Oh Nathaniel…" Melody's voice rang out behind him. He froze. She blocked his path to the door and whispered in his ear "A game's a game…" before anyone could react, she de – pantsed the poor boy in front of _everyone. _

It was dead silent – Nathaniel's face turned redder then a tomato – then, Castiel broke the awkward silence with a fit of hysterics and everyone else turned to look away.

Kim cleared her throat, "So no one else tries to run away," she took out a lighter from her pocket, "I'm setting these aflame." With that she set fire to the clothes.

"MY NEW SHIRT!" cried Arianna. "WHAT THE /$% DO I WEAR NOW?!" came from Nathaniel. "Now, now Mr. President, no need to get your panties in a twist, oh wait you already lost those didn't you?" Castiel said taking advantage of Nathaniel's flustered state. "Leigh just made those shoes for me…" Lysander said. " "COME HERE NATHANIEL!" Melody was chasing Nathaniel around the room. "Why did we even come?" Dajan and Jade asked.

Of course, because of all the pandemonium, no one noticed the clicks going off in the background.

"So this is what seniors do…" Iris's little sister (who is a freshman) and friend had decided to sneak down and take pics of the party.

"What is wrong with them?" her friend asked, obviously taken aback because of everyone's lack of clothing, loud cussing, and a piled of burned (but still aflame) clothing in the corner.

"I don't know, but the red – head's kind of cute…"

"EW – anyway… what did Amber want us to do with these pics again?"

"Oh, she didn't say… she only wanted them after the party…"

_FLASHBACK_

_A blonde girl, probably a senior came up to them at lunch._

"_Hey, your Iris' little sis right?" she asked in her sickly sweet tone._

"_Yeah, Caroline, what's it to ya and who are you?"_

"_Well your sister having a little party tonight and I was wondering if you could take some pictures of what they're doing. I'm Amber by the way."_

Amber… where have I heard that before… Caroline thought to herself, but realizing she had yet to answer the blonde said _"Umm…why?"_

"_I – I – I want to – to make a scrapbook for them reminding them of all the good times they've had together!"_

"_I don't –"_

"_Listen kid I'll pay you 20 bucks."_

"_Make it 30 and you have a deal." _Who cares who she is – I just got $30 for a few measly pictures – sucka!

_END OF FLASHBACK_

"All that's left to do is e – mail Amber the pictures. It's so sweet of her to make a scrapbook though!" Her friend cheered as they were walking back to the living room.

_Import…Load Document…And –SEND _

_If only they knew what they had started…_

**Hey guys,**

**I was wondering if you wanted me to continue the story of leave it up to your evil little minds *smirk. If you wish for me to continue just say so and if you have any ideas for the story let me know! Thanks!**

**fairytailrox654**

**(Oh, and all you Fairy Tail fans, I'm thinking of making a Fairy Tail version, what do you think?)**


	3. Chapter 3

**So sorry I haven't updated this... Sorry.. I just kind of ran out ideas and then..yeah, I forgot... Anyways, here ya go - Sorry its so short!**

* * *

She had her face mask on, along with her rosy pink, fluffy bathrobe when a sharp ding was heard from the computer.

_Oh. A new e - mail, probably just one of my many admirers. Heh. _"You're just too popular for your own good, aren't you Amber darling," Amber, said speaking to her own reflection.

She walked over the computer to see the e - mail from her "admirer", but received a happy surprise when she realized it was the pictures. Yes. _Those _pictures. A huge smirk covered her features. Of course blackmail was an option, but that would just take forever. Why not just go with plain humiliation. Better yet, one by one. Oh. _Oh. _Now this could be good. _I guess blackmail is good, even if it does take forever. _

A plan had rooted itself in Amber' s mind. _I'll e - mail a different person each day and in exchange for not posting the pictures everywhere they'll have to be my servant for a day. _

_I'll start with that cocky bitch Kim... _

_**My dearest Kim,**_

_Oh screw the formality..._

_**Dear Bitch,**_

_**Unless you want the fuggly pictures of yourself leaked out all over school, tomorrow you'll show up at school wearing a maid costume ready to serve me. Oh and if you don't care about our peers seeing you ugly ass, what about your parents? Hmm... I know you've been dying for that new car and one little slip up could cost you... So think about it... Because I won't hesitate. P.S. this is blackmail... Just Incase you didn't get that...**_

_**- Amber**_

_That should work out nicely _

"HAAHAHAHAHMWAHAHAHAHAMWAHAHAHA!" Amber let out a loud, crazy laugh.

"Amber, honey, are you alright," Amber's mom called out from downstairs, "It's sounds like a small animal is dying, have you taken your medication yet?"

Amber just rolled her eyes. "Yes mom, I'm fine. Now leave me alone - I'm an angsty teenager!"

Amber's mother muttered a soft, "So she's entering the rebellious stage," before returning to the living room to do rich people stuff (A/N Just think stereotypical stuff)...

Amber simply rolled her eyes at her mother before turning back to the computer screen…

Meanwhile… At the party….

Nathaniel knew there was no place to run, Melody 's eyes were gleaming with what seemed to be some evil intent as Nathaniel was cornered, literally. He was actually in a corner. Naked. How lovely.

"Oh my precious…. How long I've waited for this moment…."

As Melody, the newly professed rapist, was "taking care of" Nathaniel, Dajan and Jade were playing Pattycake.

Lysander was moping in the corner about his boots whilst a worried Arianna and Castiel were looking over him and Kim, who had seemed to taken a liking to the lighter and was now attempting to try and set new things a flame.

Somehow in this mess Castiel had become one of the responsible ones. It's a messed up world….

* * *

**Thanks guys! You know the drill, please review! And suggestions are welcome! Oh, and I've changed my pen name so please don't let that confuse you! I'm still me!**

**- Black Blazing Cypress**


End file.
